Human Resources
by melliyna
Summary: Spies and coppers collide when Eva arrests Harry and Tom by accident and Kerry makes it worse (The BillSpooks Crossover)
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Human Resources Part 1/?

**Author: **Melli

**Rating:** MA (adult themes, language)

**Category: **The Bill/Spooks (Crossover, Drama).

**Summary: **Spies and Coppers collide after Eva arrests Harry and Tom by accident and Kerry makes it worse. This is set roughly pre season one in the Spooks universe and roughly pre Eva problems in The Bill. In other words this is set in a stand alone universe in which a lot of stuff isn't mentioned and time is relatively elastic ;)

**  
Notes: **All feedback and I mean all feedback is welcomed. If I can't take criticism I've no business being a writer of any sort. Feel free to comment. Also someone else owns both Spooks and The Bill – I merely bow in their general direction and salute their creations

* * *

For Harry and Tom it all began with the suitcase. Or more specifically a pair of suitcases mismanaged by a Thames House grunt staffer who being in a hurry to get out to lunch managed to switch a similar case containing several kilos of crack cocaine (genuine) intended for a Customs sting with the elegant black leather case belonging to Harry Pearce and Tom Quinn for use as dead drop signal to meet with an agent working to infiltrate an extremist anarchist group called Black November. The group; considered a substantial level threat to Britains national security is based in the somewhat innocuous London suburb of Sunhill. Not that anyone outside security circles has any idea; as per usual policy of "no plods allowed". This was of course partly why the trouble started.

For Eva Sharpe the beginning was slightly more dramatic. She'd had a horrendous start to the day what with Manson breathing down her neck and mountain of paperwork and a sick child and to top it all off she was stuck on a long term drugs obbo for the rest of the day with the DI smirking in the backseat and continuing to watch her every move and Terry beside her in sympathetic silence. Which is partly why she jumped at the chance when a car pulled up outside the house and took the opportunity to radio in the license number.

"Sierra Oscar from DC Sharpe. Could I have a check on a Blue Sedan registration number Whisky Charlie Alpha?"

"Received Eva over"

There was a pause as Kerry tapped a few keys, swore and tapped a few more keys.

"Okay Eva the car you're looking at is resisted to Hamish and Thompson Lawyers as a company car. Not reported lost or stolen"

And now, Kerry thought, maybe you'll leave me alone, I can't deal with work right now because of Cameron and horrible Smithy!

"Okay thanks Kerry"

Eva could practically hear the sigh of relief as she hung up.

"Guv; do we nick them now?" she asked.

Manson turning towards her managed to answer in a tone that was both patronising and annoyed

"Not just yet DC Sharpe; we've got no evidence yet for one. I don't want this obbo blown by another hot headed action on your part. We watch and observe"

So the three coppers watched. They saw two men get out of the car; the older one carrying a black leather suitcase. They saw them walk up to the front of the house and the older one place the suitcase underneath the letterbox while the younger man stood by as lookout. They then turned to go back to the car only to be met by the three coppers who by this time had gotten out of the car. What none of them had noticed was a figure slipping away into the shadows his black jacket billowing behind him and two men in red jackets slipping over the back fence; in the chaos both the drug dealers and the informer had melted away. Which left Harry and Tom grabbed by Manson and Eva, watching in horror as the suitcase was opened to reveal not innocuous bits of paper but large plastic bags on white powder that were going to make their lives very difficult indeed.

It was Ken who broke the silence with a triumphant "You're nicked!" before hastily following up it with the usual procedure "…and anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" Harry and Tom nodded tersely and then after a silent glance between them Tom decided that decrying their innocence would probably not be practical right now. The best thing to do was to get a phone call in and sit back and wait for the wheels to turn and their release to come. Unfortunately they hadn't reckoned on one small yet significant detail: Kerry Young's bad mood.


	2. Phone Calls and Unfortunate Plods

**Title: **Human Resources Part 2 of?

**Author: **Melli

**Rating:** MA (adult themes, language)

**Category: **The Bill/Spooks (Crossover, Drama).

**Summary: **Spies and Coppers collide after Eva arrests Harry and Tom by accident and Kerry makes it worse. This is set roughly pre season one in the Spooks universe and roughly pre Eva problems in The Bill. In other words this is set in a stand-alone universe in which a lot of stuff isn't mentioned and time is relatively elastic ;) (By the way – in the episode in series 2 when Ellies' ex gets his friend to look Tom up does anyone remember what the term the friend used to describe Toms status. My DVD is with a friend right now and I can't find it anywhere else. Thanks in advance for the assistance. I've used the term flagged in the story but I'm pretty sure that's not it.)****

PC Kerry Young may have been legally obliged to allow her prisoners a phone call but it didn't mean that she was actually going to do it. Quite frankly she was fed up with work in general – it only led to grief. So when Harry and Tom were delivered not a phone but a verbal barrage they began to realise that they were really in trouble. Especially if some plod got smart and decided to check out Hamish and Thompson not by making a phone call but by actually checking out the address…

"…And after deciding to double check the lawyers office, I popped round and found an abandoned car yard" Eva for once in her life was feeling relatively comfortable in Manson's presence. Surely even he couldn't find anything to criticise in this. Grudgingly Manson turned to face her properly and inquired as to her conclusions.

"I think we should take them in for questioning guv. There's something not quite right about this whole case and I think these two are the key."

Interview Room One was not the most hospitable place in the world. Neither was its carbon copy Interview Room Two. Designed to reinforce notions of confinement and discomfort it was nevertheless merely a room to Harry and Tom. For the people on the other sides of their respective tables it was quickly becoming apparent that in the battle for mastery of the situation it certainly wasn't them. Both Eva and Neil had decided that these two were definitely not low-level runners. And they were certainly neither stupid nor scared.

"Look, if you just stop messing us about and start talking then perhaps we might be prepared to do you a favour in return"

Neil was getting desperate, Eva thought putting a bargaining chip like that on the table so early. The suspect just smiled and shook his head. If anything the offer seemed to have made him even more obstinate. Neil finally gave up after another twenty minutes and suspended the interview.

When PC Best barged in to the DI's office several minutes later he found Neil, Eva and Terry fruitlessly comparing notes (Terry had a similarly unproductive interview with "Daniel Thompson"). At the sight of their glum faces Gary began edging towards the door, not wanting to be caught in the firing line. Sadly for him the DI had already spotted him and in a tone that spoke of barely held in rage he asked him to please stop skulking in the bloody doorway like a voyeur and tell him whatever it is he needed to be told.

"Well Guv," Gary began " I ran their fingerprints through Crim Net like you asked and…" he paused for a moment to brace himself for the wrath that was about to be unleashed, "they came up flagged"

"Flagged?"

The DI was not pleased. Turning round to lambast the unfortunate Constable he found him already gone. So turning round he addressed his DC's in tone that slammed home the idea that answering back or disagreeing would not be a good move. Not if they wanted to keep their limbs intact.

"Find out what the hell is going on here. Eva, Terry – keep digging into their background. I want their wallets gone through with a microscope. I'm going to talk to the Super about this!"


End file.
